Creature of the Dead
by Crimson Demon of the Shadows
Summary: Something is killing, at first it was bandits and missing-nin, but now its targeting anything. And with the hero of the ninja world murdered without a clue as who did it, eyes fall on the the newly titled Blood Reaper. Who will stop this monster and what is its purpose? Will anyone stop it? ( After the 4th war/OC )


**A/N**

**so ive been working on this story for awhile and thought i should post it. Sorry if its not top quality and if its not clear ill be glad to answer any questions ( but im not giving spoilers! ). So yeah review and stuff... hope you like it.**

* * *

The distant _thump, thump, thump,_ could be heard as the creature walked towards its prey. Even though the prey was running as hard as it could, the hunter was gaining fast. The man's injuries doing nothing to slow him down as the adrenalin kicked in, sweeping though his veins. That's right; the prey was a man, a human man.

The man stumbled to the ground hard causing him to yelp in pain as he smashed his knee. Tears stung at his eyes when flashes of his family flew before them. _Thump, thump, thump_ was ringing though his ears as he crawled away from the hunter, whether it was from the hunter's footsteps or his beating heart he had no idea.

His thoughts that focused on the life he'd never live if he died made him crawl faster but he stopped. Even in the pitch black of the night, he could see it. The sinister shadow of the hunter looming over him, sucking him up into the abyss.

_Thump. _The hunter was right behind him now.

The man turned slowly to the hunter. He had to look up at the looming figure from his crouched possession. Before he could scream or pled he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air as if he weighed no more than feather. He clawed at the hands holding him, struggling to be free.

"_**Where is the body of Uzumaki Naruto?" **_ The hunter demanded, though his voice lacked emotion and any humanity. It was like the stone cold voice of a demon, not blood thirsty but not human either. The man tried to look at the hunter but saw darkness instead. If it wasn't choking him he wouldn't even know it was there.

"I'll never…tell!" He choked out, trying his hardest at putting on a brave face. It remained silent for a while as if the hunter was contemplating on what to do next. And that's when he heard it. The silent '_no jutsu' _and that was it, the hunter had killed the prey.

The next day they would find the body with its heart ripped out and what looked to be a million cuts that stained the body crimson. And there was no sign that anything else had been there.

* * *

Tsunade walked back into her village and tried to sneak off to a casino before heading back to the Hokages tower for some much needed drinks but as lady luck was never one to side with her she found Sakura waiting for her by the gates.

'I hope I still have some of my secret stash left…' Tsunade thought dryly as she walked towards her anxious student. "So, how'd it go? Did you figure out who, or what, it is?" the pink head asked with caution.

"We'll have to discuss this in my office. I want you to gather up Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru. Tell them that they have a mission." And with that Tsunade spun on her heel and walked away.

[10 minutes later: the Hokage Tower]

As everyone arrived, Tsunade rested her head on her hands in thought. "I'll assume that everyone has heard the rumors of the Blood Reaper, correct?" they all nodded. "I have just returned from a meeting with all the Kages, the meeting was about the Blood Reaper for it seems it is not just a rumor. The Blood Reaper is real and you guys going to capture him."

"But Lady Hokage, as what I've heard it only attacks missing-nin. Why would we go after it?" Sakura questioned getting a nod from Yamato as he too was wondering the same thing. "Yesterday we found five Jonin dead; two of them were leaf ninjas and the other three from the sand. Half of them were retired Ambu and from the looks of things the Reaper had no problem taking them out. Like it was child play for him/her."

"So it's a threat to the villages now." Kakashi stated. "Do we have any information on this Blood Reaper? He/her can't just be this talented over night, they would have had to be trained in one of the villages."

"That's what we talked about at the meeting, we're still not sure of this person's strength or background. Hell we don't even know for sure that this person exists. All we know is that this person is very skilled, all we have to link these killings is that the victims are covered in their own blood but none of them died by blood lose." Tsunade signed, a headache forming. "None of the villages have skilled enough ninjas that have left the village."

"You said there are other victims, missing-nin and bandits. Just when did he first appear and how many have it killed?" Shikamaru's brain was already moving. "From our information it first appeared on October 10th and in these past six months has gotten a body count of 3600." Tsunade sneered.

Sakura felt something nag at the back of her head, like she forgot something important but she ignored it. "Lady Hokage are you sure you want to send us after this thing? I don't know if even all of the leaf could kill it…"

"You are not to kill it, only capture it. The Kages have agreed to befriend the Blood Reaper in hopes that it won't attack us. You must persuade it to come here to sign a blood pact; we don't want to take any chances. If the Blood Reaper is not human then we will make a contract with it, understand." She looked everyone in the eyes and then searched her desk for the mission file. Shikamaru took the file with a nod and the most of the group left to prepare for their new mission.

Sakura waited till everyone left the room to speak with Tsunade. "Any news on…. Him?" she asked with hope and pleading lacing her voice. "Sakura… it's been 10 years, the case is cold. Naruto is dead, we have his body but no evidence to as who did it." Tsunade stated calmly. "But the Kages might-" "SAKURA! They don't know anything we don't already know! Now I suggest you get ready for your mission."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Sakura spat as she swiftly walked out the door.

* * *

******A/N sorry its short but its just a prologue :P Ill update it soon depending on how popular it is.**


End file.
